Ed-Mansion
by EEnERepresentitive
Summary: Edward Horace has been put in a coma by a mysterious anomaly now trapped inside his own mind he must recover memory's to wake up some he remember's some he dose'nt while being hunted by his own fear.


Ed-Mansion

In a mansion a boy woke up he was tall with yellow skin and a buzz cut he also wore a tattered and ripped green jacket with a striped shirt ripped in half underneath dark blue pant's with a leg missing and no shoe's he also bore a notable unibrow "ergh what has happened?" the boy asked he looked up and saw that he was in a large entry hall with a stair leading up to two other stair case's at the back was a large window on his right was a door on the other was a dooray that led to the kitchen when the boy looked down between his leg's was a key "ooh! shiny for Ed!" Ed exclaimed he then winched in pain and looked as if he had a revelation of some sort "oh no! Double D Eddy! the evil Thin Guy will eat them!" Ed yelled and went to a set of large double door's behind him when Ed opened them he saw a sign in the courtyard that read "Horace Family Mansion" a look of terror then washed over him as he slammed the door's shut "oh no! cannot be!" Ed lamented suddently a note floated down onto the floor in front of him Ed read it:"_Dear Ed this is your subconcious though this may look like your long since destroyed family mansion it is not it is merely a way for your mind to shelter your personality in the real world your in a coma caused by the Slender Man a being who seek's to devour you when you see him in here it's not him it's just your fear taken form but it can still hurt you so avoid t at all cost's if fear consume's your personality your body will perish now in order to wake up collect 12 memory's that have taken form as thing's that you love get these and come back to the entrance."_

_Sincerely Your Subconcious._

Ed then noticed a black colored flashlight had apeared on the floor in front of him with another note attached "_P.S. use the flashlight to light dark area's i reccomend going into the basement first" _Ed looked onto the door he had previously seen and used the key the door opened revealing an old wooden staircase that led into the darkness Ed turned on his flashlight and walked into the darkness.

Ed looked through the basement looking for anything familiar but all he saw were antique's that held no relevance "come out come out whereever you are!" Ed yelled and suddently noticed a glowing gravy boat "yum!" Ed exclaimed and picked up the gravy boat it then dispersed into a green mist like substance and went into Ed who then got a throbbing sense of pain "ouchy!" Ed yelled and started stumbling around the room until he stopped when he hit something Ed touched the object's surface and felt an unexpected feeling velvet when he started reaching up he felt cold skin Ed then looked up and jumped away from the man who was tall had grey skin no eye's mouth nose or anything on his head and wore a black suit with a black tie and began stepping toward Ed who threw a nearby object at it "run away!" Ed yelled and ran deeper into the basement and hid behind an old couch his headache getting worse as he felt the creature pass by when it was gone Ed began whispering "this is bad the evil Slender Man has entered my mind and seek's my gravy horde!" Ed said and looked over the couch to check if it was gone and started tip toeing through what appeared to be a cluster of old furniture there were table's chair's desk's all eroded by time or smashed to piece's Ed then noticed something that made his face light up it was a T.V. set Ed quickly ran to it and tried turning it on but it would'nt another note from Ed's Subconcious appeared on the T.V.'s screen it read:_"Ed i know that you'll try to turn this on but don't it's not a real T.V. it's just a memory" _Ed then looked disppointed and picked the T.V. up with surprising ease it then disolved and went into Ed who got another headache this time more severe and started running when he sensed the Slender Man's presense said being appeared out of thin air in front of Ed this time with black tentacle's springing from his back howevr Ed ran him over as he had his eye's closed when he stopped he saw the Slender man had fallen to the floor but changed into black liquid and reformed standing up tentacle's drawn Ed then ran until he reached a place filled with stoarge crate's forming a maze Ed then felt Slender Man's presense again but farther away and noticed that he was on top of the crate pile's looking for Ed who stood still until he went away he then began walking through the crate's going straight until he found three path's "eeny meeny miney moe catch a tiger by the toe if he holler-" but Ed was cut off when he heard a loud screech and chose the left path running he then found himself in a dead end where a large crate labled "Attention hazardous and potentionally flammable substance inside" Ed then winched in pain as he now found himself smaller and only with one hair his striped shirt and a diaper staring at the crate only it was open and revealed a set of oil drum's Ed picked one up his strength incredible even though he was a toddler and opened seemingly disappointed that the content's were a black substance he threw it across the room where it hit the wall the oil spilled and hit an electrical socket that quickly caught flame there was a flash and Ed was himself again he then saw that the crate was glowing and touched it it then went into Ed when the crate was gone it revealed a door Ed quicklt went in and locked it he was now in a new surprisingly spacious room with a staircase and a small trap door Ed opened it and jumped down he eventually hit water and found himself in a cave-like area and saw his flashlight had broken "aw poor little gizmo Ed shall avenge you!" Ed exclaimed and got another headache felt that Slender Man was close and ran reaching an apparent stone floor and found a metal door that he quickly hid in the room he was now in was stone just like the rest of the cavern but had a light fixture a desk and some supplie's Ed then found himself a toddler again playing with a robot-toy and some block's he was in the room where a man was writing something down he wore a construction worker's outfit a hard hat white overall's blue boot's and a black shirt underneath he had a unibrow like Ed the man smiled at Ed and the memory ended Ed drew a sad expression "Dad" Ed whimpered solumly and saw a glowing blueprint on the table he grabbed it and absorbed it he then spotted a latter and climbed.

Ed soon found himself in the courtyard where it started raining Ed then ran into the Mansion and sat down in the lobby where a note from his Subconcious appeared _"By now you should be seeing the memorie's the onject's are tied to i know there may be some traumatic one's in there but try and push on P.S. the next 5 object's are on the main floor" _the note read Ed then went into the kitchen and checked the cabnet's he made a noise one would make to call there pet "come here momento's! come here buddy!" Ed called and then felt something cold grab him the next thing he knew he was staring down Slender Man's new talon filled mouth as the creature's tentacle's began to lower him toward it Ed thrashed and smacked the Slender Man's head it then glowed green and looked as if it was in pain and dropped Ed who then noticed a knife on the floor and picked it up "die foul creature of the deep!" Ed yelled and stabbed Slender Man in teh shoulder it growled and disppeared Ed then noticed a glowing house key on the floor that had fallen from a nearby shelf and picked it up and absorbed it he then found himself with unscathed clothe's and in a suburban Cul-de-Sac where he was trying to unlock a hydrant with the same house key from before with him was a boy wearing an orange shirt purple short's and red sock's that ran up to his knee's and light blue shoe's he also wore a black sock hat with two white stripe's on both side's "-there's a fellow human crying for help trying to mend the ball of yarn handed to them" the sock hatted boy said "hmm" Ed said after trying to unlock the hydrant then started again "maybe that's the kind of world you wish to live in Eddy where the unyielding and the indiffrent supersede the malevolent i say-" but the boy was cut off when a short boy with pink skin three hair's a yellow shirt with purple stripe's on the front sleeve's and collar and light blue pant's and red sneaker's apparently called Eddy yelled "shut up Double D! Ed have understood anything Double D said?" Eddy asked Ed simply replied "pass the mustard" thye memory then ended Ed had a smile on his face and then went on to the next area which was a hallway with a lone door Ed opened it and saw it was a garage with a multitude of tool's but no car Ed then sa wthat a wrench lie on the floor and reached for it but before he could one of Slender Man's tentacle's pierced through the garage door and grabbed it and retreated Ed then ran straight through the garage door making a large hole and saw Slender Man who was now standing on four of his tentacle's and grabbed the wrench with his hand and then ansorbed it into his torso he then hissed and started sprinting toward's Ed who jumped out of the way Slender man then screeched and climbed the mansion eventually reaching the tower where the weather vain was situated and hung there a cannon then appeared in a puff of smoke next to him it had a large hook in the barrel and then felt somehing in his coat and pulled out a pack of matche's and saw the fuse at the back of the cannon and lit it and aimed it at the Slender Man the hook inside the cannon's barrel fired and pulled the creature near enough for Ed to punch it the Slender Man then collapsed and dissolved leaving the wrench behind Ed then picked it up and got another memory he was now a toddler yet again and was sitting on the hood of a green truck where Ed's Dad was working on the underside of the truck "hey Daddy?" Ed said his father appeared from under the truck "yeah son?" he asked "how'd our itty bitty family get this place?" Ed asked "funny story really fifty year's ago my great grandfather won this in an eating contest apparently the owner was willing give it up" Ed's Dad explained the memory then faded and Ed walked back into the mansion and walked up the set of stair's he had seen earlier and went up the left staircase walking down a hall that ended in a dead end and saw a hole in the wall that's edge's glowed he touched the inside of the hole and gradually it filled with concrete and the wallpaper reformed and Ed got another flashback he was now moving in a crawlspace with Double D and Eddy behind and heard a voice on the other side the Eds then hurried to the source of the sound the memory ended suddently a door appeared and Ed went inside and saw a bathroom with a gold color scheme he saw a glowing rubber duck in the sink and picked it up he then absorbed it and got another flashback he was a toddler now in a tub where a blonde woman with a pink dress and a white bow in her hair tried to get him to keep still "come now honey you don't want to be filthy do you?" the women asked "but mommy soap is so icky!" Ed complained the door to the bathroom then swung open and Ed's Mom screamed the memory ended and Ed looked puzzled the door then started glowing Ed toched it and he was put into another flashback this time he and his mother were running down the hallway from the bathroom Ed was being carried by his mother and they reached the lobby where the Slender Man was waiting it brought out it's tentacle's and charged Ed's Father quickly arrived and tackled it Ed's Mother put Ed down to go and help her husband Ed ran down to the basement the memory ended and Ed now had a look of revelation "th-that's why the Trek Boy is after me he did'nt get me then" Ed said and walked down the hallway.

When Ed reached the entrance area of teh stair's he saw a new note and read it:_"Ed you now have 9 momento's you need 4 more go to the attic don't worry it's almost over"_ the note said and Ed walked to the right staircase where he slimbed it to a door when he went through it he found an empty room with three object's one was a poster with a cowboy-like robot with a cattle prod on it with word's in matellic print that said:Robot Rebel Ranch Ed eagerly picked it up and absorbed it oddly there was no flashback Ed then grabbed the next object it was a bommerang with Native American design's on it he absorbed it and grabbed the next object it was a rattle with a yellow top a silver handle and white spot's on it and a blue fluff-like decoration on the bottom Ed picked it up and absorbed it Ed then looked around for the fourth object but could'nt find it then suddently a black tentacle shot out of the ground and grabbed him it pulled him down into the lobby where the wooden debrie's from the attic joined him Ed then looked to where the Slender Man was and gasped it was'nt him but a collection of various wig's it then shifted to a being of pure shadow and then back to the Slender Man "you see now Ed? i am not just the one who'se hunting you im every fear you have i shall destroy you!" the creature said and a dome of red energy appeared and trapped them in the room then started spinning shifting into picture's of diffrent memory's and place's Ed then charged the fear creature who ran toward him as well Ed head butted it while the craeture changed it's fist into iron and nearly got him but Ed jumped and punched him in the face which changed into shadow and head butted him Ed was knocked back and hit the dome the creature then picked Ed up with one of it's tentacle's and started punching him until Ed grabbed one of it's fist's then the other and kicked him in the crotch the creature let Ed go and doubled over in pain Ed then elbowed it in the stomach and then held it above his head and slammed it onto the floor Ed then summond up a large spatula and raised it up "no! this is impossible! how how!" the creature asked "simple foul beast! this is Ed's domain and no one shall spoil it with there broccoli of evil!" Ed proclaimed and brought the spatula down there was a flash and Ed found himself alone in a dark space where a piece of paper lied in font of Ed unlike the note's Ed's subconcious left him this one was note paper and had a drawing of a circle with an X in it Ed picked it up and the exit to the Mansion appeared in front of him where 11 orb's of light hung at the door's front Ed put the paper up on the door and it changed into an orb of light as well the door then opened and Ed stepped through.

Ed awoke in a hospital where a nurse was next to him and gasped "sir! sir! the boy's awake!" the nurse eclaimed and a doctor came in and stared at Ed "i don't believe this the boy's vital sign's were...well it dose'nt matter young man how are you feelin?" the doctor asked "fine and dandy mister! now i must venture forth!" Ed exclaimed and jumped up out of his bed and grabbed his clothe's and switched the gown he was wearing for them they were tattered just like in his mind "well you appear to be fine but where are you going?" the doctor asked "i must find my comrad's!" Ed answered.

The End...?


End file.
